


Fridays at CatCo

by LW_19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Fluff, buzzfeed-esque, kara is smitten, lena has a lot of money, puppy adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW_19/pseuds/LW_19
Summary: CatCo has a new approach for online content featuring it's new owner and puppiesOr a short piece pretending CatCo is buzzfeed and Lena loves dogs





	Fridays at CatCo

It was Kara’s first full day back at CatCo in a long while, and had she actually been spending an appropriate amount of time at CatCo, she would have been prepared for what was taking place that day. Fridays were always relatively casual, thanks to Lena adopting the “start-up” approach to the magazine. This was one of the changes she brought to the company leaving almost everything else alone, other than new green methods on the distribution and logistics side, and Kara was a _huge_ supporter of Friday crepes catered from that new place on State Street. One of the other changes Lena wanted to put in place was a greater emphasis on their online content, which was previously of no priority. 

Retrospectively, she would have been a great fit for their YouTube team, it would have allowed her to have the _flexible_ schedule she requires, but once Lena planted the seed of being a reporter the rest was history. This isn’t to say she wouldn’t love to work on the videos with the puppies. CatCo was usually able to secure celebrities or athletes weeks in advance to answer twitter questions while trying not to get distracted by numerous puppies available for adoption from a local shelter in National City. The videos have been simultaneously huge sources of ad revenue and charitable direction leading to hundreds of adoptions all over the city and major donations from many of the participants. 

Typically the celebrity for the puppies is announced at the beginning of the week, but all that was listed under the header was “TBD”, and Kara seemingly forgot until she got a text from James requesting her help in the studio on the 2nd floor. It could be work or Supergirl related so it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary really, until she opened the door to no less than ten puppies running around a camera crew and her two favorite CEOs. 

“James, why didn’t you tell me my best friends were here?” Kara laughs while she goes to pick up the black lab bouncing at her feet. 

“Kara I’m glad you could make it,” Lena chuckles, “I’ll admit I’m a little nervous for the video, I’m not very well versed in this sort of thing.”

“Wait, you’re the lucky one that gets to hang out with these guys all morning?”, Lena nods shyly.

“James said there wasn’t anyone to do it this week, and Jess thought I could use an easy Friday. I think she just wants me out of the office for a little while. I will admit this little guy you’re holding,”She glances at the tag on his collar reading _Louis_ , “is the cutest dog I have ever seen.” Lena moves to touch him, but pauses and looks at Kara, unsure. Kara nods enthusiastically and eagerly places the puppy in Lena’s arms, who freezes momentarily, then laughs out loud when the puppy starts licking her face. “I think we can get started with the shoot now, James. Let me just get situated.”

Kara is entirely sure she fell a little more in love with Lena over the course of the video. She was dressed casually (by Lena’s standards) but looking like she came straight out of a J. Crew catalog in well worn jeans and crisply fitted oxford shirt, which was noticeably less crisp after several puppies fell asleep in her lap as she answered questions about her favorite pair of sunglasses or her opinion on the color “blood orange” ( _“which isn’t quite red but not quite orange so the name fits”_ ). She knows it’s been building for a while now, the feeling in her chest when she sees Lena. The true moment though when Kara was able to pinpoint her feelings for Lena happened when she was holding the golden retriever puppy named “Molly” like an infant in her right arm and used her free hand to wave to Kara with the sleepy puppy paw. That was the first time in a while that Kara saw Lena smile that big, since before Reign appeared. At that moment, Kara committed in her mind to being the one to make Lena smile that big. She wanted to see that smile at the end of a lunch out of the office when they fight over the bill, or a surprise visit to her apartment with a bouquet of flowers, or early in the morning bringing her coffee in bed, Kara was all in.

“Thanks for texting me, James” Kara says without taking her eyes off Lena.

“I thought you might have wanted to see this” He says, kindly.“Okay Lena, can we get some still photos for the magazine?” Lena nods and tries to gather as many of the puppies as she can into her lap, laughing as they climb over each other to reach her hands full of treats.  
James takes a few bursts, of both Lena and the puppies. He nudges Kara out of her daze and motions with his eyes for her to join the other CEO. She takes a few seconds to realize what he is suggesting then sneaks into the frame next to Lena while she is playing tug of war with a dalmatian, but the background motion and new friend distract the puppy as it jumps for the blonde. 

“Lena, I’m pretty sure I’ve been replaced as your best friend by Molly,” Kara reaches to pet the sleepy puppy over Lena’s lap, “But I think I’m okay with it.” Lena laughs and picks up Molly to place in Kara’s arms, then moves to grab the black lab from earlier.

“You haven’t been replaced Kara, I just adopted her into our group today...and along with the sweet boy in my lap.” Lena bites her lip and looks at Kara, seeing her jaw drop open, “Jess already completed the paperwork for me, and L-Corp is now an official sponsor of the National City Animal Shelter. All I need to do is pick up some additional supplies this afternoon, so I’m taking the rest of the day to get these guys acquainted to their new hom-” Lena is unable to finish her sentence as Kara all but tackles her in a hug. “I take it you’ll help me out,” Lena mumbles, which releases her from Kara’s grip as she remembers who she is with.

“Lena, these little guys are so lucky to have you, of course I’ll help you,” Kara can picture it now, an evening walk with each of them having one hand on a leash and one hand held in between, “I’d love nothing more.” Lena looks up at Kara at that, with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. “Awww, you big softie bring it in” Kara gathers Lena into her arms with the newest Luthor's as well, fitting perfectly. “But on one condition,” Kara hears Lena’s heart rate pick up at that and feels her nod against her chin, “Have dinner with me. But like a date. A romantic one. If you want, or not it can be platonic whatever you’re comforta-” Kara stops interrupted by a muffled sob and actual tears from Lena.“I’m sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to make you upset I just-” 

“I’d really like that Kara, these are good tears” Lena forces out while trying to stop her tears from coming “I’ve wanted that for so long, you have no idea”

“Perfect, it’s going to be perfect, right guys!” Kara encourages the new siblings, receiving two confident barks in return, “Exactly!” Kara and Lena laugh to themselves, they move to get up and look around to find the camera crew packing up and James missing. Kara checks her phone to see a text from James:

_I’ll email you the rest later, take the afternoon off_

Accompanied by a photo of Lena looking at Kara while she was distracted by Molly, full of admiration (and what she hopes is love), and knows it will fit perfectly on her nightstand.“Let’s go take care of your apartment and set everything up, then the four of us can head out yeah?”

“Actually...we are going to set up the house. I’m not sure that you’ve been there, but it’s beautiful and right on the beach. I know retrievers are notorious water lovers so it will be perfect for them to grow up in, and there’s a yard and-” 

“Lena, you’ve had these guys for maybe an hour and have already spoiled them,” Kara laughs and Lena blushes, “and I’m sure they’re going to love it.” She finished with a reassuring smile. “So, let’s go pick up what Jess ordered for these guys, head over to your house, set it all up and then go from there?” Kara finishes with a shy smile, “Maybe we don’t have our real date tonight, but that is something I very, very much want to do.”

“That sounds like a perfect plan to me, I also have to break in my new Audi since I am mom now-” 

“You're really pushing it but i’ll let it slide, just this once.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it was pretty short, but sometimes you just have to sit down and write  
> I do want to get more into writing and contributing to something that I love so much, so this was me getting into it and trying my best  
> Let me know if this is something worth continuing and I hope to make it work


End file.
